1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adhesive tape dispensers, and more particularly, to a double-sided adhesive tape dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two kinds of adhesive tapes; one is single-sided adhesive tape which one side is disposed with adhesive and the other side is glare to be easily split; the other is double-sided adhesive tape which two sides are both disposed with adhesive and an isolation film having a glare surface and covered on one of the adhesive sides to enable the tape to be easily rolled. When the user intends to use the conventional single-sided adhesive tape, the user can directly adhere the adhesive side onto a workpiece. When the user intends to use the conventional double-sided adhesive tape, the user has to adhere the adhesive side onto a workpiece and then uptear and remove the isolation film, wherein the latter action is redundant to cause low working performance.